


the (kage)bee(na) movie

by pianini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, and love urself, it's not even dirty smh, kagebeena, literally the worst thing u'll ever read, pls spare urself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianini/pseuds/pianini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beenatata was a smol bee. such smol much wow. he was so smol that all the other bees picked on him for beeing so tiny but beenata had big dreams… he wanted 2 beecome a vollbol playa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the (kage)bee(na) movie

beenatata was a smol bee. such smol much wow. he was so smol that all the other bees picked on him for beeing so tiny but beenata had big dreams… he wanted 2 beecome a vollbol playa. 

“as long as i beelieve i can do anything!” he screm at all da beez who wnet “smh beenata ur gonna get squished by the ball” so beenata put ttwo bee spoons (note: regular spoons would be too big) over his eyes and was like “mmmm sorry i’m too beesy blockin out the ha ters”

blocking is important in volleyball!!!! beenata realized this and creis!!!! he was born to volleyball du h

so beenata left his bee home and told his lil sister to behive herself to follow his dreams…. he won’t let his dreams bee dreams anymore…….. “fuck da bees” he thought to himself wen he flew 

he fly far far far away where he s t op nobody kno

beez natatas found a birb@!! it a big birb (caw caw) w/ blue eyes that made his teenyb ee heart go do ki so beenata got all up in the birbs fce and sai df “honey u loo kin FLY also do u paly ball” but!!!! the bir wasns t a birb…. it was a human!!!! oh noooooo but he still a hot hot tater tot to beenata (his lil heart was soa ring)

so the humanb irb looked ab the bee n sayes “i only play wit oen knd of bal,,,,, VOLLEYball” an that makes beenata! so ha p he make ahppy bee sound (a/n: it goes like bzzzz) but it scared the bird ma n he swing at beenata…. he miss tho wow nice aim s torm trooper

“BRO wa it,,, i play with balls too… I MEAN vollybols” beenatas starts swea tin…. he gotta conceal don’t feel the gay bc hwat if birb won’t play w/ him??? beenatatata won’t let his dreams bee dre ams

but birb shhrug bc he rlly doesnt care he just wants to ball so hard is that 2 mcuh 2 ask but wait can u play spors with a bee? idk bc according to the laws of aviation there is nO way a bee should bee able to fly like wtf bee ur too teenyt o fly are u some kind of rule breaker…. bird doesn’t paly with rule breakers das ill egal

beenata wants to ball his bee knees are doin the wiggle waggle he so exc ite like a puppy but instead its a b ee u see 

“but whats ur na me birb man” beenata aslkk bc whoo plays volbol w/o knowin ppls names thats rude af

“kageyamma” he sed

“haha kageyam more like kaGAYama amirite”

“excu se”

“ur exucsed”

wow what a sassy bee did u know bees could have that much asss bc honeslty id in’t n neither did kageyanma (wtf he’s a pokemon now????) bc he squint at the bee and said “llistne u bee,,, u can’t sa ss me i’m the KING of ball”

but that made beenata more excite!!!!! he found the queen bee of volley hol y fck so they play the ga me with some ohter memes liek this tol kid with windows on his face (“why is a house in s prots” -beenata ta probs) n his boyfrand large yams n idk they play it was cool 2 beenata bc nobody would play

he couldnt spike tho so kageyamas stop tossin his salad to him beecos why toss to a bee thats dumb omg

after the game while everyboody swea t bernata flew 2 kag but in a shy wa y like shyfly buzz bz “so,,,, uhm,,,, when dooo we do the smoochi e” 

kagayams unleeeash his ga y n grab beenat by his smol bee handss an they go 2 da locker room and do hte frickle frack le the en d

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the volleydorksquad and a member (celine) was talking about bisexual hinata and called him binata but another member (abby) thought she meant bee hinata  
> and bc i'm a horrible little shit this happened and i'm like 3% sorry
> 
> i am sorry that this is my first fic i'm uploading i swear i write quality fics


End file.
